1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for cancelling echo signals in data transmission over a two-wire transmission path comprising means for providing a synthetic echo signal in response to the data signals transmitted to the two-wire transmission path and a digital control signal, a difference producer for forming the difference between the data signal received from the two-wire transmission path and the synthetic echo signal, for providing a residual signal, and a control signal generator comprising an analogue-to-digital converter arrangement for converting the residual signal into a digital residual signal.
Echo cancellers of this type are suitable for use in transmission equipment of data switching networks.
2. Description of the prior art
An echo canceller of the type defined in subparagraph. (1) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,909, Snijders et al., and is also known from the reference 1 mentioned under the heading D. References. The sampling rate of that echo canceller, which is implemented in a digital way, is a number of times (M) the symbol rate (1/T symbols per sec.) of the data signals. Such an echo canceller is called an interpolating echo canceller.